Suductress In White
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Aoko secretly finds out Kaito's secret. But she doesn't confront him about it. She deciedes to get revenge a different way. ch. 8 up. Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm just lazy.
1. Default Chapter

Seductress In White chapter one: The Discovery and the Decision

Aoko Nakamori just stood there. In a room she'd never seen before in her so called 'best friend's' house. She looked at all the cut out newspaper articles pinned up on the wall.

"That jerk, I can't believe he lied to me, especially about this." Aoko told herself. "I'll kill him I swear." She looked around the room a little bit and realized that it wasn't really her best friend, Kaito's fault that he turned into the Kaitou KID the Phantom Thief, but that his father had started the KID. Kaito was just taking on the job his dad left behind. But still he lied about this. He was the KID, the most hated of all criminals. Well at least in her family. He made her dad look like an idiot countless times. But then a thought crossed her mind. "I don't want to kill him. I love him." Aoko knew she had already lost the battle of love. She had given her heart to Kaito a long time ago. She couldn't just stop loving him. "I have to do something about this." She said and left the house and want to her room. She decided that she wouldn't confront Kaito front out. Then she remembered something her father had told her.

/Flashback/

Aoko and her father were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"So how did it go last night?" Aoko asked. She was referring to Kaito KID's heist the night before.

"Not so good." Her father replied. "Kaito KID started to get away as usual but these guys who obviously have a grudge with KID showed up and started shooting at him. We threw tear gas at them so they stopped. None of them were caught but the KID got away again"

/End Flashback/

Aoko knew from what her father told her that these men where still trying to kill the KID.

"I can't let him be hurt if I can do something about it." Aoko thought. She didn't know how she would do it or what the consequences might be, but she would help Kaito. She knew that there would be a heist tonight so that didn't give her that much time.

"Sometimes it helps to have a dad that's the head of the Kaitou KID taskforce. I can get all the inside information I need on Kaito when he's acting as KID." She thought as she looked in her dresser that she could use as a costume. She thought about what Kaito's costume was. She decided that she would wear white too. She got white high heeled shoes and a white bandana to cover her hair. She took a monocle her father had gotten. Now all she needed was a white dress. She ran to her closet and pulled out a dress her father had given her for a Christmas present. It was ankle length with a slit down the leg that went up to her thigh.

"Perfect." She said out loud. She decided to have some fun and get back ay Kaito for lying to her. She was going to be a seductress. If there's one thing that Kaito hates, it's that something makes him lose his ever famous 'Poker Face.' She put on her costume and looked in the mirror. She was satisfied. But then she realized a dilemma.

"What am I going to call myself? Kaito's the Kaitou KID so what am I going to be?" she thought. After awhile of thinking and not coming up with anything she decided that if somebody asked her she was that she would just go on impulse and make up something on the spot. She knew she had better get going. It was almost time for the heist. She knew from her father that KID's target tonight was the King's Ruby. She ran to the museum where it was housed. 25 minutes before KID's heist was scheduled. She spent more then half the time just trying to get in. Once she got in she climbed up on the rafters. That's when the KID taskforce spotted her and she spotted her father. She had no other choice then to play it by ear. She jumped down from the rafters, amazed she didn't break her legs. She kicked the display case off the Ruby and grabbed it she climbed back to the rafters and waited for Kaito to show up. Finally right on time he came. At first he was confused. He just stared at her, not saying anything. She seductively walked up to him and just stood right in front of him seemly to be waiting for something.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hello? You have a reputation about being a gentleman thief." She said. KID smiled, took her and then kissed it.

"Of coarse, how rude of me. But I must say a simple hello will not do for you my lady. KID said.

"Hey will you 2 quit getting to know each other and get down here!" Nakamori yelled.

"Dad always wants to rush things." Aoko thought. She turned her attention back to KID. Nakamori saw them utter a few more words and then he sees the girl in white slip the ruby into the pocket of KID's tuxedo jacket. Then she says a quick goodbye and runs and jumps off the rafters. She looks up and notices KID's watching her every move. An officer would move out of the way. He did and she ran out the door. When Nakamori looked up KID had disappeared and he uttered one of his famous curse words.


	2. The Next Day

Seductress in White chapter 2: The Next Day

Aoko ran all the way home. She knew that Kaito would be fine from the point she left him. Once she was in her room she put her back to the door trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe I actually did that." She thought. She changed out of her costume and put it back in her dresser. "I wonder if Kaito's doing the same thing I am." Then she smiled. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I want to see how he reacts to tonight." With that thought she fell asleep. Little did she know that Kaito was already asleep in his bed. The next day when Aoko met Kaito on the way to school as usual. She could already tell that he wasn't in a good mood and she mentally giggled because she knew why.

"Hey Kaito!" she said happily. She got into step beside him.

"Yeah hi." Was all he said in a mean tone.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Some chick in white totally bashed KID." He said shoving a newspaper in her face. She quickly read the article to see what they had said about her. In the paper they called her the Seductress in White. She decided that she liked the name so that's what her name would be.

"Awww don't worry Kaito it's probably just a one time thing." She said.

"I don't know." Kaito replied. Then he flipped her skirt.

"KAITO KUROBA! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Aoko yelled while grabbing her ever trusty mop. If there's one thing everybody at their school knows it's don't get Aoko Nakamori mad when a mop is nearby or you're a dead man. She chased him all over the school and eventually to their class. The whole time Kaito looked like he was having the time of his life. After awhile the teacher made them settle down. They went through a very boring day of school. Aoko chased Kaito around 3 times that day. For some reason he just loves pushing her buttons. That night Kaitou KID didn't have a heist scheduled.

After a few heists Kaitou KID and the Seductress in White actually started to respect each other. Every heist day Seductress in White would show up at least 5 minutes before KID. Every time she always gave him the jewel or ruby or gem he was after. One day during a heist along with the Pharaoh's Eye gem the Seductress in White gave KID a piece of paper.

"If you don't meet me at that address in 20 minutes then during the next heist I'll reveal to the police your identity. That's right I know. I figured it out a long time ago." Seductress said. She then left leaving Kaitou KID to decide what he should do. After he had escaped the police he took the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"KID during these past few months I have been really to you during your heists. Now I have finally realized that I'm ready to tell you my feelings if you're ready to tell me yours. If you come I will reveal my identity to you."

Seductress in White

Then it had an address below. It was one that he would recognize in a minute. It was Aoko's.

Fyliwion: Thanks for reviewing! Please review somemore!

Jackie G: Thank you. I love readers lol. Please review.


	3. Confess and Capture!

" " (talking)

' ' (thinking)

Seductress In White chapter Three: Confess and Capture!

KID reread the letter. 'Why me?' He ran to Aoko's and found the door unlocked. He looked around the house. When he didn't see anybody he went up to Aoko's room just to make sure she was okay. He opened the door but all the light were off. He could see the form of Seductress in White thanks to the moonlight.

"What did you do with Aoko?" Kaito asked. He was really starting to get worried. 'What if she found out Aoko and I were best friends? Heck she already said she knew who I was. If Aoko had to pay for my mistakes I swear I'll never forgive myself.'

"What do you mean Kaito? I'm right here." Seductress said in Aoko's voice. On all her heists with Kaito she had disguised her voice.

"A-Aoko!" KID asked unbelievingly. "No way…It can't really be you. There's no way."

"Yes Kaito it's me. I found out your secret. I found your lair on my own."

KID was shocked. He never thought Aoko would find out about the lair. 'But then again, that's how I found out about dad being the former KID.'

"Kaito I wanna know…why did you become the KID? Why did you take over for your Otou-san?" Aoko asked.

"Aoko I'm looking for a jewel called the Pandora. I have to smash it. I have to find it or I'll go crazy. Also some people, the ones who always shoot at me, will get it. That would be disastrous. " KID explained.

"I see.."

'What is going through her head I wonder' KID thought.

"I'll help you find this so called Pandora jewel." Aoko said.

"NO! I won't let you! If you get involved the Black Org. will kill you! I can absolutely not let that happen! Aoko stop being the Seductress please!" Kaito begged running to her and grabbing her shoulders. Aoko reached up and took his hat and monocle off.

"Kaito I have to help you. Let's be partners."

"NO!"

"Fine then, Ill do this on my own. I'll find the Pandora and give it to you. I don't care if I get hurt. I'll do it."

'Man she's serious. But if she's going to do this anyway then I should have a partnership with her so I can keep my eye on her and protect her.' He thought.

"Alright Aoko let's be partners. But I do have one question."

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"In that letter you gave me what did you mean when you said I'll revel my feelings for you if you reveal yours?" The Kaitou asked curiously.

"Kaito…how do you feel about me? Do you want to be more then just friends?" Aoko asked.

"I…I do…I l-love you Aoko." Kaito replied blushing. He didn't even try Poker Face. He knew it was worthless and this was the time to show his emotions. He got less nervous when Aoko had a big smile on her face,

'He does love me!' she was thinking.

"I love you to my Kaito." She laughed at his blushing, stunned, and happy face. Kaito kissed her full on. Aoko felt jolts go through her when their lips made contact. Kaito loved the taste of her lips.

'Why did I wait so long to do this?' he asked himself over and over.

From that day on the Kaitou KID and Seductress In White became partners. They showed up together at every heist and Seductress took on the KID's rules. Although they were happy Aoko said strongly for Kaito not to be so hard on her father and disappointingly Kaito agreed. But he still had the occasional amusement now and then. Then one day Kaito came to pick up Aoko to go to an upcoming heist to find she wasn't there. He found a letter waiting for him on the desk.

"Kaitou Kid,

We have your partner and friend Nakamori Aoko. If you want her back head for the docks. I hope you get there in time."

The letter was signed by Gin.

"Dammit no! How could I be so stupid as to let Aoko do this! I have to get to her!" And with that he took off for the docks, praying that Aoko was unharmed.

Author: Very sorry it took so long for this chapter! My Word was down but now my dad finally fixed it! Sorry sorry!

Fyliwion: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chappie! In the next one Kaito's gonna have to do the hardest thing in his life!

Billie Jukes: Sorry Kaito's brain but you had to pop sometime! Lol please review and keep with it!

Aoko-chan: Thanks. But I didn't come up with the story line on my own I actually dreamed it! Please review!

Heart of Perpetual Ice: Thanks. I really love your stories and the things you do with our rpgs is really cool! Please review and I'll talk to ya later!

KawiiKaitou: I'm planning something really horrible in the next chapter and don't worry it will come out faster then this one did! Please review!


	4. Just A Stone's Throw Away

Seductress In White Chapter Four: Just A Stone's Throw Away

Kaito ran for the docks as fast as he could with questions swarming around in his head.

'Oh man what am I going to do? Those idiots hurt Aoko even a little I'll kill them all! What am I going to do about the heist! I'm in real trouble. I'll have to save Aoko, get her home to change, and get to the museum before it's time. Ah hell screw the heist. Aoko's life is way more important. It won't kill Nakamori if I'm late to one freaking heist. I'm saving his daughter's life for Pete's sake. Now I just have to figure out how to go about doing it. They probably want me to show up as KID.'

Kaito took a small detour to one of his hide outs and changed into KID.

'I want to go sneaking in but I really can't because I don't know the area well and I don't know if they have Aoko with them or what. They might be keeping her somewhere else.'

KID got to the docks and as silently as he could, walked to the first warehouse.

"Gin!" the Kaitou called. "I'm here! Now let Aoko Nakamori go! She has nothing to do with this!"

Gin walked out dragging said Aoko by the hair. It took all Kaito had not to just run and hold Aoko in his arms telling her it would be alright, that he was there now when he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"You know damn well she has plenty to do with this KID." Gin snapped.

"Let her go! You have me now. You can kill me if you want but I swear you touch Aoko I'll come back from the grave and kill you myself!" Kaito screamed and fear gripped his heart again when Gin smirked evilly.

"But I've already had my way with poor little Aoko. Many times might I add?" Gin said. Kaito then noticed the blood stains on Aoko's pants. The boy glared at the man.

"You…" Kaito snarled.

"She's very tight. It was a lot of fun. I hope that you don't hold a grudge against me KID." Gin taunted.

"You bustard! If I ever catch you even looking at Aoko again I'll kill you on the spot!"

"Kaito look out!" Aoko screamed. Just as Kaito was turning around Vodka struck him over the head. He woke up in what seemed to be a dungeon. His arms where chained to the wall by shackle on his wrists. He looked around but all he could see was the silhouette of a girl.

"A-Aoko?" the boy cautiously asked.

"Oh you're awake. Thank goodness." Aoko replied.

"I'm so sorry Aoko…I'm so sorry I let them do what they did…" Kaito said.

'Is he crying!' she thought. "It's okay Kaito. I'm fine now that you're here."

"I'm so sorry…I wanted to be the one who…" he couldn't finish because a man walked through the door. He undid both teens restraints and dragged them to a room where they tied Aoko to a rock and handed Kaito a whip.

"You know what to do." Gin said.

"No way! I won't hurt her!" Kaito screamed throwing the whip to the ground.

"But she was unfaithful to you. Doesn't that make you want to take revenge on her?" Gin asked playing the nice guy role.

"She wasn't unfaithful! Not by choice! There's a difference between willing and unwilling!"

"Beat her or we'll kill her. It's your choice." Gin said dropping the nice guy routine. "It's always more rewarding to kill our opponents physiologically."

Reluctantly Kaito started the torture on Aoko. He knew he didn't have any other choice. He would do anything to keep them from killing her.

'What other choice do I have?'

Aoko tried to hold in her screams. She could tell that Kaito was making the strokes of the whip as light and painless as possible so she was grateful for that. She knew Kaito would stop and let himself get killed if it meant he could stop hurting her. After Aoko's back was as bloody as it could possibly be Gin took them both back to the dungeon and shackled them.

"Aoko I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you! I'm so sorry I didn't want to honest!" Kaito begged. "All of this is my fault. I hurt you. I let you get raped! I should be dead!"

"Kaito stop this right now! Don't you ever say that sentence again!" Aoko snapped.

"But I deserve to be dead!" Kaito said.

"As I'm sure you heard I told you to shut up about all that shit! It's not true! I love you idiot and no matter what you do I always will! You said it yourself, there's a difference between willing and unwilling!"

Kaito sighed giving up. He knew he shouldn't be fighting Aoko after what he just did to her.

"Now that's better idiot." Aoko said and threw a stone at him which hit him in the nose. Kaito smiled because he knew what that meant.

"Yup you're going to be just fine." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Cause you still have the strength to hit me with something."

Aoko laughed because she knew it was true.

"Hey Kaito can you get out of your shackles?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Um…can you come over here and just hold me for a bit?"

Without a word Kaito slipped out of his shackles and went over and held Aoko tightly in his arms. Aoko leaned into his embrace.

"I'm kinda sleepy." she said.

'Probably because of the blood loss." he thought.

"It's okay get some sleep. You've had a hard day. I'll be here when you wake up."

Aoko snuggled against Kaito's chest and fell asleep. When she woke up she was back in her room with Kaito nowhere in sight. She cried when she remembered his words.

'I'll be here when you wake up'

What she didn't know was that at that moment Kaito was going through unspeakable horror.

Heart of Perpetual Ice: lol poor Kaito. Temporary insantity!

DaisyAnimeluvr: well here you go! Please review!

Fyliwion: Here's the update!

KawiiKaitou: Don't worry I'll update soon!


	5. Kaito's Untimely Return

Seductress In White Chapter Five: Kaito's Untimely Return

About 4 months later after Aoko had found herself alone in her bedroom Harley Hartwell had found where the Black Org was keeping Kaito thanks to her description. Aoko was actually scared to go over.

"He's not really himself." Harley had told her. She finally got the guts and put on her yellow sundress. Kaito had always said she looked best in yellow. She cautiously went over to his house just as Rachel was leaving.

"How is he?" Aoko asked.

"He's a jerk!" Rachel said obviously upset. Aoko went up to Kaito's room and barley opened the door. She saw that the lights were off except for one. Kaito was lying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling. He was holding something but she couldn't tell what it was. She walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him. Unexpectedly Kaito sprang up and held a butcher knife to her throat. Aoko's eyes went wide with fear and her breathing became shallow.

"A-Aoko…" Kaito said and took the knife away from her throat. He kept it clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Kaito I-" she was cut off when Kaito lunged and kissed her passionately. Aoko was surprised but kissed back. When the kiss broke Aoko lightly tried to take the knife away from Kaito but he snatched it back from her.

"No." he said firmly taking her in his embrace.

"Why was Rachel so mad?" she asked.

"She said I couldn't protect you. That I would just let you die. She doesn't know what she's talking about. We got in a fight." He responded.

Aoko once again tried to take the knife from Kaito. She knew he could be dangerous with it in his state of mind.

"Kaito this is crazy. Why are you keeping that knife?"

"I have to protect you and myself." He said hugging her from behind. She didn't take her eyes off of the knife and Kaito sensed it so he slammed it into the wall. "You're my girl and I won't let anybody ever touch you again."

"I know." Aoko said feeling less nervous.

'What could they have done to him to make him like this?' she thought. She shivered as Kaito started kissing her neck. She knew that they shouldn't. That they should wait until they were done with school to let their emotions take over. But she understood that Kaito really needed this and she couldn't refuse him. She also wondered what it would be like when she wasn't struggling and screaming he head off. But unexpectedly during the sex Aoko started to panic. She just couldn't seem to get the scenes of the rape out of her head. When he noticed Aoko's distress Kaito understood and pulled out sitting on the edge of the bed and he grabbed the knife out of the wall.

"Why did you stop?" Aoko asked pretending nothing was wrong.

"I know what was going through your mind Aoko. I'm sorry but I can't stand to see you like that. I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from it. You may say it's not my fault but deep down you know it is."

Aoko sat up and hugged Kaito from behind, laying her forehead in between his shoulder blades.

'I can't dent the fact that Kaito's right. I know perfectly well it would be considered his fault.' She thought.

"I'm wondering why you're even here. Most people would call me a nut right now. But whether you like it or not I'm not letting you leave. I'm keeping my eye on you. I swear on my life I'll never let them lay a hand on you again. They'd have to kill me first." Kaito said.

"As good as that sounds to have undoubted protection 24/7 I don't want you to die because of me Kaito. But I will stay here. I'll stay until you learn to trust again. I don't care how long it takes." Aoko said.

"So you think I'm a nut too?"

"No, you're just wary of people. You don't know who you can trust anymore." Aoko responded.

"I know I can trust you and my mom."

"Kaito I'll help you." Aoko said sliding the butcher knife from his hand.

"Keep that close by. You never know when someone might come." Kaito said. Aoko put the knife on the bedside table.

"It's alright Kaito. Let's get some sleep." Aoko said. Kaito turned around and held her tightly.

"You get some sleep. I'll stay awake and keep watch. I'll make sure no one bothers you." Kaito said.

"Kaito you need sleep." Aoko argued.

"I'm all right."

"Kaito please. Don't worry, no one will come in here, just sleep for awhile."

"Alright." Kaito said. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Aoko watched him carefully.

'What could have happened to him to make him like this? It looks like he hasn't slept in days. He looks like he's ready to spring up at any moment and kill someone. He doesn't look peaceful like he used to.' Aoko thought. She quickly covered her body with a sheet when the door slowly slid open.

"Is he finally asleep?" Ara asked.

"Yes."

Ara came fully in the room and smiled lightly when she saw her son asleep. She then noticed the hole in the wall.

"What on earth happened to my wall!" she asked.

"Kaito stuck the knife through it. Then he took it back out"

Ara picked up the knife and sighed. Aoko looked at Kaito to make sure he was still asleep then looked back to Ara.

"I know that I couldn't protect him from this. It comes with the job of being KID. I know that I couldn't stop him. When I married him Touichi was determined to keep me out of the KID's affairs. He didn't want me in danger. Kaito's the same was. He doesn't let me get involved. I knew there was no stopping Kaito from taking over his father's job. But it still hurts me every time he's hurt and doesn't let me do anything. Kaito's trying to protect you as well. Aoko, will you make sure he's safe? He lets you interact with the KID so can you protect him? I wanted to protect him from this but I knew it was hopeless. Can you protect him while I can't?"

"I will." Aoko said. She knew this really meant a lot to Ara. "But I've decided to stop being Seductress In White. It puts to much danger on Kaito."

"I understand." Ara said. She left the room carrying the knife with her.

As the weeks pasted Kaito got a little better. He started going on heists again. Almost every night he would sneak over to Aoko's. She had dealt with what the rape had done to her and seemed to be done with it.

The KID climbed in Aoko's open bedroom window. Aoko was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Well hello Miss Nakamori." KID said sweetly. He picked Aoko up and kissed her. "You'll be coming with me tonight."

/14 years later/

Kaito Kuroba walked into his house and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hey Aoko." He said. "Where's Saffira?"

"I'm right here." A thirteen year old girl said. The girl had many of her mother's looks. Brown hair in her style and a sweet face. But she had 2 different colored eyes. One blue and one green.

"I'm going out with Yuki, Conan, and Kyo."

"Okay bye. Be back before it gets dark." Kaito told his daughter.

"Kay!" she responded walking out the door. She met up with her friends. 2 obviously siblings. Yuki was the spiting image of her mother Rachel except for her jet black hair. Her brother Conan, who was 2 years younger looking like an exact replica of his father Jimmy Kudo. As for their friend Kyo, he was the same age as Saffira and Yuki. He was also Yuki's current boyfriend. He was the image of his father Harley Hartwell except he had his mother's eyes and smile. Something his father was proud his son inherited.

"It took you long enough!" Kyo said.

"Oh shut up!" Saffira replied.

The 4 started walking to the movie theater but on the way there something caught Yuki's attention. She was a detective after all. She had been sneaking off on all her father's cases for the past 7 years. Without his knowledge of course.

"Guys is it just me or do I smell smoke?" Yuki asked. Kyo sniffed the air.

"I do to." he said. Yuki and Saffira were already running so Conan and Kyo took off after them. When they got to the burning building Yuki and Saffira were already inside. The firefighters would not let Conan or Kyo pass. To everybody's horror the building collapsed. It took 3 hours to dig out the girls after the fire was put out. They were immediately taken to the hospital and their parents came immediately. Kyo and Conan told them all that had happened. When the families were taken into the room both girls were unconscious and bandaged up like mummies.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" the doctor said. "They are both paralyzed from the neck down."

Everybody was in shock. Nobody could believe that people as lively as Saffira and Yuki would never move again. Both girls were put in the terminal care unit. A few days later Jimmy got a call that would change his life once again. As if it hadn't been destroyed enough already.

"Both girls have disappeared from the hospital!" the doctor had said.

"What do you mean disappeared!" Jimmy asked.

"They are just gone!" the doctor replied.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm planning to mix Case Closed/ Detective Conan with another of my favorite animes. Can you guess which one? Can ya? Can ya?

Heart Of Perpetual Ice: Hey! If you know what anime I'm gonna mix it with keep your mouth shut!

Fyliwion: Hey! Please review! I wanna see which anime you think is gonna be mixed!

KawiiKaitou: lol Jimmy's gonna be in for a surprise! Please review and tell me your predication!

Lady Mirror: Sorry for the wait! What do you think about the mix? Please review!


	6. Gunslinger Girls

Seductress In White Chapter Six: Gunslinger Girls

"But I thought that they were paralyzed, they can't just walk out on their own." Jimmy said.

"I don't know what happened to them. I just know that they're gone!"

"Alright I'll try and find them. Jimmy said hanging up. He told Rachel what happened then called Kaito and Harley. Kaito had already heard the news and was on the verge of insane. Kyo was worried sick and Conan was determined to help his father find Saffira and his Neechan. Jimmy and everybody else were piled into a van 3 months later and were searching the woods outside of town. They came across some guys in 2 cars who seemed to be having some trouble. About 9 guys were standing around the cars. Jimmy stopped the car to see if he could help.

"Hey do you guys need any help?" he questioned.

"No thank you. We're fine here." One of the men said. Suddenly out of nowhere Yuki burst out of the trees with a GA37 gun shooting like crazy. 4 guys went down. A guy knocked the gun out of Yuki's hand. She punched the guy in the face, flipped him over her shoulder onto his back. Then she took a gun out of its holster that was hooked to the back of her waistband and shot the man twice in the head. Saffira got 3 guys by sniping in some nearby trees. The others were taken out by a girl who had green eyes and short blond hair. She was wearing a dark black shirt under a baggy brown coat and black pants with tan shoes. She obviously had more experience then either Saffira or Yuki.

"Yuki what the hell are you doing?" Jimmy screamed. Yuki looked up at him and squinted her eyes like she didn't recognize him then she bolted off into the woods. Saffira and the other girl jumped down from their trees and followed Yuki. Harley bolted after them instinctively reaching for his gun. Kyo, Conan, and Jimmy followed Harley. Harley was able to shoot Saffira in the shoulder but it didn't seem to affect her in the least. She just kept on running. By the time they had run a mile the girls slowed down, thinking they had lost the boys.

"That was strange." The blond haired girl said. "Jon never told me that those other people would be there beside the target."

"Yeah it was weird." Saffira said. "Georgio never said anything to me either."

"Well maybe it was unplanned. Those people might have just stumbled onto the scene by accident. But did you see the man in the blue suit? He called me Yuki." Yuki said.

"Those people who weren't supposed to be there seemed to recognize us. Maybe they're our families. They did seem familiar to me. Did they to you Monica?" Saffira asked.

"A little." Yuki said. "They also chased us. Maybe my real name is Yuki."

"It would make sense." The girl said. "That you wouldn't remember them. It also makes sense that your name is changed because when your handler is assigned to you they can pick you a new name."

"True." Saffira said. "Do you wanna know your real name Rico?"

"I guess it would be nice." The girl named Rico replied.

"Would you go back to your family if you knew who they were?" Yuki, now called Monica asked.

"No, from what I remember my parents fought all the time. Besides I like to stay with Jon and the agency. They are nice to me and I know as long as I follow the rules and do what I'm told they'll keep being nice." Rico said.

"Well we know that it's possible that Monica's real name is Yuki but what do you think mine is?" Saffira asked.

"I don't know Madison. Why don't you go back to those people and ask." Monica said jokingly. "I'll be sure to tell Amedao that you'll be back soon so he can tell Georgio."

"No that's okay. I have to report to him or else he'll recondition me and you know what that means." Saffira said.

"Yup." Monica said.

"Bye bye memories." Rico said. She was obviously a little younger and more playful then the other 2.

"Hey Rico how long have you been in the agency again?" Saffira, now known as Madison said.

"2 years." Rico replied.

"What about everybody else?" Monica asked.

"Let's see…" Rico said thinking. "I've been in for 2 years. Henrietta's been in for about 7 months, Claes has been in for about a year. I think Triela's been in for 7 year but I'm not sure. Elsa's been in for 3 months and Angelica's been in for about a year and a half."

"And we've barley been in a month." Madison finished.

"Yup." Rico said nodding.

What the girls didn't know was that Kyo, Jimmy, Harley, and Conan had still been following at a distance but still within earshot.

"Ya know we should have killed those people right?" Rico said. "It's our duty to kill anyone who sees us on the job. Jon told me that."

"When did he tell you?" Madison asked.

"About 8 months ago. We had a mission at a hotel and I was scoping out the back entrance when I ran into a bell hop named Emilio." Rico said. "Jon found out and told me to kill anybody who saw. When we killed the target Emilio saw me leaving the room."

/Flashback/

"Hi Rico." Emilio said confused. She was wearing a maid's uniform but when they had met behind the hotel she had said that she didn't work there. "What are you doing here?"

'I can't remember what to say. What do I say in a time like this?' Rico thought while hiding her gun at her side.

"Rico?" Emilio questioned when she didn't answer.

"Of course I remember now." Rico said talking to herself. She raised her gun and pointed it at the boy.

"R-Rico?" Emilio sputtered out confused and in disbelief.

"I am sorry." Rico said with a true apologetic smile on her face. She shot and killed Emilio.

/End Flashback/

"I see." Monica said. "Well we better hurry up."

"Yeah let's go." Madison said. The girls took off running. The guys followed them to what looked like an institution. The guys hid in some bushes just as Kaito was catching up with them. The girls stopped in the parking lot as a girl, much older looking then the 3 ran out. She had blue eyes and long blond hair done up in 2 pigtails. It was long enough that it reached her thighs. She wore a long grey coat, black pants and boots, a white button down shirt and brown gloves.

"Hey Triela." Monica greeted. "I thought you were on a mission in Amsterdam with Helshire."

"We just got back." The girl called Triela said. "Thank goodness. Helshire drives me up the wall."

"Can't you 2 ever get along?" Madison asked. "He is your handler after all."

"I know. I know." Triela was saying as they entered a building and disappeared from sight. Jimmy and Harley filled Kaito in on everything the girls had said, including their name changes. They sent Conan back to the wives deciding that they would stay for a couple of days and keep watch and see if they could find out more about this place. The next morning as Monica was walking by Harley was able to slip a listening device inside her pocket. Both Madison and Monica met on the roof with Triela, Rico, and 2 other girls. One had brown eyes and hair and wore a white button down school shirt and a plaid skirt. She wore brown shoes and went by the name Henrietta. The other girl had dark bluish/black hair about waist length and wore glasses over her purple eyes. She wore a white shirt under a brown tank top that went down to her knees. She wore black shoes and tight black pants. She went by the name Claes.

"Hey Henrietta do you know our schedule today?" Triela asked.

"I think we're training at the outdoor shooting range."

"Sounds like fun." Triela said.

"But I thought you hated shooting practice." Henrietta inquired.

"Anything's better then sitting through another one of Helshire's boring lectures." She said. She imitated Helshire's voice and movements. "Triela page 26 and read from Shylock's line please hmm." The girls laughed at Triela's very bad imitation.

"I don't know what you mean." Rico said. "There's still so much I don't know, it's interesting."

"You like work. We know Rico." Triela said motherly. She once again took her seat on the ledge next to Claes. Rico, Henrietta, and Madison were sitting on boxes and crates while Madison was standing. "So Monica is there any classes you like so far?"

"How about music?" Claes said. "I hear you around the grounds playing our violin with Henrietta."

"Yeah." Monica said. "Henrietta's teaching me as Jose teaches her."

"Jose really does think the world of you Henrietta." Triela said talking of Henrietta's handler. Henrietta smiled and blushed.

"Hey guys don't you think we should get going?" Madison asked. Claes checked her watch.

"Yeah you guys got another job to do." She said. The girls went down from the roof and Henrietta, Jose, Helshire, Triela, Rico, Jon, Madison, Georgio, Monica, and Amedao got in a van. For some reason Claes didn't go with them. She walked right by the bushes the guys were hiding in.

"Hey kid." Harley called. Claes jumped and turned toward Harley's voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The for men stood up into view.

"Who are you?" Claes asked.

A/N: Nobody guessed right! Ha ha ha I'm sure a little Kitsune!

Heart Of Perpetual Ice: That's not even an anime lol! Please review!

Fyliwion: Sorry wrong! I choose Gunslinger Girls lol. Please review.

KawiiKaitou: Although I watch Fruits I haven't written anything on it.! Please review!

Lady Mirror: Thank you! Those girls can move again! Lol please review!


	7. Learning the Truth

Seductress In White Chapter Seven: Learning The Truth

"I'm Monica's father" Jimmy said.

"I'm Madison's father." Kaito said.

"I'm just a friend of the families." Harley said.

"And I'm Yuki's uh I mean Monica's boyfriend." Kyo said. Claes took them into hers and Angelica's room. Angelica was once again in the hospital.

"Alright let's say I believe you." Claes said. "Why didn't you come in the agency instead of hiding in the bushes?"

"We were watching our daughters trying to figure out what's going on here. Can you tell us what's going on and help us?" Jimmy asked. "Please Claes we want our daughters back."

"How did you know my name is Claes? I've never met you before."

"I heard the other girls calling you that." Jimmy replied.

"Well what do you want me to do? If it endangers any of the handlers or other cyborgs I won't do it." Claes said.

"Cyborgs?" Harley questioned.

"Yes, all of the girls in section 2 of the Social Welfare Agency are turned into cyborgs, and are conditioned."

"What's the purpose of this so called agency?" he asked.

"Well Jose says that the ruse is that we're a government funded organization in the business of saving lives, but the truth is that the agency is just here to do the government's dirty work."

"Is that so? What kinds of people are your targets?"

"Mafia bosses, terrorists, people in the republican faction. Sometimes policemen if they get in the way of our target. But we just don't go around killing people. We gotta get authorization before eliminating a target." Claes said.

"Authorization from who?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know that. The handlers just tell the other girls who to kill and how to do it."

"Why didn't you go on the mission today?" Harley asked.

"Cause I don't have a handler."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just for as long as my memory allows I've never gone on missions. I've always remained on the base and been what people would call a test rat. The other girls might be able to tell you why."

"Why don't you remember?" Kaito asked.

"The reconditioning process." She answered.

"Reconditioning process?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, when you get hurt you get repaired or what we call reconditioned and for some unknown reason it erases your memory. It also shortens your life span dramatically."

"Anything else we need to know? Like who Angelica and Elsa are?" Harley asked.

"Well Elsa has a room to herself and she doesn't really talk to us and usually does missions by herself. Her handler is Lauro. Angelica is always sick. Her cybernetic implants keep screwing up and malfunctioning because she's just a prototype. She's in the hospital all the time. Her handler is Marco." Claes said.

"I see." Kaito said.

"You guys better go back out to the bushes before anybody sees you."

"Wait, can you put these in every room?" Harley asked handing her 20 listening devices.

"Sure." She said taking them.

"Make sure you put them in places that nobody will see them." Kaito advised.

"Okay." Claes said and led the way back to the bushes. They stayed there for 7 days listening into the conversations.

"Marco!" a girl said excitedly as she ran up to the man with a book in her arms. The man had silver glasses and gray eyes. He also had a little bit of a beard. He had short brown hair the matched his brown sweater. He also had black pants. He had a depressed and uninterested expression on his face. The girl had a pink string in her hair that ended in a bow at the top of her head. She had light purple hair and smokey colored eyes. She wore black shoes and pants and a light purple sweater. Her name was Angelica. "They finally released me today. Now we can be together again."

Marco didn't say anything. He looked toward the book in her arms. The book was the story he himself had made up. The other staff members helped. The book was about Prince Pasta and Princess Pizza. His ex- girlfriend made in into a book.

/Flashback/

Angelina had just been brought to the agency after her father had tried to kill her by running her over. She was on an errand for her mother with her dog, Pero. Her father needed the insurance money for Angelina. Angelina hadn't been made into a cyborg yet so her name hadn't yet been changed to Angelica. The girl was just waking up in a bed with Marco by her side and Marco's friend, Dr. Bauanki.

"Mommy…Daddy…Pero." She mumbled. The girl opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't understand where she was. "Who are you? What am I doing in this bed?" she asked.

"You're in a hospital." Marco replied.

"Hospital? The last thing I remember is running on an errand with Pero. Then this car came after me and then I couldn't move." Angelina said.

"The doctors used their magic to heal you." Marco said. Bauanki chuckled and walked over on the other side of her.

"Where's my daddy? And Pero?" the girl asked.

"You're parents had something to take care of so they'll be back later, and Pero is with them too." He lied. He knew full well that her parents wouldn't be back. Dr. Bauanki picked up a needle.

"Are you gonna stick me with that?" Angelina asked.

"Why? Do you not like getting shots?" Bauanki asked.

"Uh uh."

"Of coarse. No kid likes getting shots." Marco said. "How about I tell you a story so you won't even feel it? Now let's see what we have."

Angelina smiled but was still worried. She hated getting shots but wanted a story.

"Do you like…Pasta?" Marco asked.

"I love it." Angelina replied.

"Alright then, I'm going to tell you about the Prince of Pasta." Marco said and continued just a little bit of the story. Angelina flinched at the shot.

"It still hurt anyway." She interrupted.

"I should've figured that." Marco replied.

"Well go on. What happened to the pasta man?"

"I'll wait to tell you more of the story when it's time for your next shot." Marco said leaving the room.

/End Flashback/

'Hey parents were the scum of the earth for what they did to her. But they were right in calling her an angel. Angelina was reborn as a cybernetic test subject. I decided to rename her Angelica. She would pester me about the rest of the story every time I saw her. By the time Prince Pasta met Princess Pizza she was an assassin.' He thought.

"The doctor gave me this book to read. It's pretty good." Angelica said looking down at the book in her arms. She then looked back up at her handler. "Marco when can I sta-" she tried to ask but was cut off when Marco pushed her and sent the book flying. Since they just happened to be in front of the guy's bushes the book indecently hit Kaito in the face. Angelica looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Your unsteadiness is a handicap you can't afford. Go change clothes and start running laps. It's much to early for work." Marco said roughly and walked away. Angelica stayed in that position for a few seconds then looked around.

"What happened to my book?"


	8. Listening Can Be Heartbreaking

Seductress In White Chapter Eight: Listening Can Be Heartbreaking

"Here you go." Kaito said standing up and holding the book out to her. Angelica took it reluctantly.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We're Monica's and Madison's families and friends. We saw them on their last mission." He replied. He introduced everybody and helped her stand up.

"So you're the ones who asked Claes to plant those listening devices." Angelica said. "I saw her."

"Can you tell us what goes on when you're out on missions?" Jimmy asked.

"Basically we just listen to our handlers." Angelica replied. "And protect them as well."

The guys talked to Angelica for a bit longer and then they parted ways when they saw the van return. Monica came out holding her arm and looking very sad. She quickly went into the building while Rico and Madison went toward their rooms. Being detectives Harley and Jimmy noticed that the girl named Triela wasn't with them.

About an hour or so later they say Monica come out of the building with a bag in her arms. She walked to the hallway where the rooms were and that's when they saw Triela come running up to her.

"Monica!" she called running up and stopping next to the girl. "Rico just told me. You flipped your lid out there today."

"I couldn't control it. I just snapped." Monica said looking down. "Triela…I don't know what to do." Triela smiled and put her arm around Monica's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. Hey I know we can go have a drink in Claes's room."

"A drink?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah, she makes the best tea, and I swear she puts magic in her cakes." Triela answered leading Monica in the direction of Claes's room. Through the listening devices Jimmy heard the conversation. He could tell that most likely Monica and Triela were sitting on opposite sides of a table while Claes was laying on the top bunk of the bunk bed listening to music.

"You just wanted to make him proud of you." Triela said.

"Yeah…I guess so." Monica answered. Claes took out one ear bud and looked from her book to the other two.

"But Triela," she said. "Isn't that the only thing any of us can do? We all seek approval, and I were him that kind of devotion would make me feel uncomfortable." She saw Monica's gaze drop down to the table so she sat up hanging her feet over the edge of the bed. "Hey but it's ok. Have fun while you're still young, that's what I always say."

"Oh really? I thought that was from TV." Triela said turning in her chair to face her. She saw Claes turn to look out the window.

"No, those are my own words."

From what Jimmy heard it was easy for him to tell that Claes was the philosopher of the group and Triela was the big sister of the group. He guessed that Rico was the energetic curious one and Henrietta was the one who was unsure and was just trying to please her handler. The girls were just the newbies. Angelica was the sick kid and Elsa was the outcast by choice. He was glad that Monica had a girl like Triela to look up to.

"So Monica do you think Amedao will get you any presents for Christmas?" Triela asked.

"I don't know." Monica answered looking at the assortment of teddy bears Triela had lined up against the wall. "You have six bears. You know seven is a lucky number."

"Hurray for me." Triela said.

"What, do Helshire's presents not make you happy anymore?"

"He doesn't even care what I like. He just gives me the same boring thing every year. Sometimes I wonder is he gives me these gifts to please me, or to please himself." Triela said. Monica walked back over to her seat after gathering one of the bears in her arms.

She looked back over at Triela to see that she had her arms folded on the table and had set her chin on her arms. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Triela moved her arms so her face could rest on the table.

"Not really. It's that time of the month and it's irregular." Triela admitted moving her arm to her stomach. "The cramps have been killing me since yesterday."

"To bad they won't let us take any medicine." Monica said getting up and moving over to her friend.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Just thinking about it makes it worse. But this pain reminds me that I'm alive, so I'll endure it." Triela said. Monica put her hand on Triela's shoulder.

"That's the spirit. I'll never know what that feels like. They took my uterus out during conditioning." Monica said.

Outside Jimmy's eyes widened at this new information. Kyo's eyes saddened a bit. He knew now that there was no way of having a child with Yuki more or less a family.

"Oh I forgot. Sorry about that." Triela apologized as Rico came in with blood coming from her lower lip.

"Triela, Helshire's looking for you." Rico said.

"Rico did you know that you're bleeding?" Monica asked. Rico wiped at her lower lip and looked at the blood.

"Oh it's nothing. Jon scolded me during conditioning that's all." Rico replied.

"Well you have to wipe it off." Monica said going up to the girl taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and started wiping off the blood on Rico's face.

"Triela, he said to wait in the section 1 office." Rico said letting Monica wipe off the blood.

'Jose sees Henrietta as his little sister, and Jon sees Rico as his little work dog. That makes me….what does he want me to be?' she thought.


End file.
